The Enterprise Incident
Streszczenie thumb|Komandor Scott spotyka kapitana Kirka po operacji kosmetycznej, dającej mu wygląd Romulanina :"Dziennik medyczny Enterprise, data gwiezdna 5027.3. Nagrywa dr. Leonard McCoy; Niepokoję się o kapitana Kirka. Widać po nim oznaki napięcia i silnego stresu. Nie mogę odgadnąć powodu zachowania kapitana, poza tym, że ten patrol trwa już bardzo długo, bez możliwości odpoczynku czy jakiejś odmiany. Opiera się wszelkim próbom przeprowadzenia badań psychologicznych." Kirk zachowuje się ostatnio irracjonalnie, tak jak odnotował to McCoy w dzienniku medycznym. Daje niewytłumaczalny rozkaz, by skierować ''Enterprise'' przez Romulańską Strefę Neutralną, gdzie szybko zostaje otoczony przez Romulans – używających obecnie klingońskich statków. Akt I Kirk nakazuje, by Uhura skontaktowała się z Dowództwem Gwiezdnej Floty i przekazała im wszystkie zapisy dziennika. Subkomandor Tal żąda poddania Enterprise. W procesie wymiany zakładników Kirk i Spock zostają przetransportowani na pokład romulańskiej jednostki, gdzie spotykają zwierzchnika Tala, panią komandor. Kirk jest oskarżony o wtargnięcie do przestrzeni Romulan i próbę kradzieży generatora kamuflażu na polecenie Federacji. Pani komandor kończy przemowę stwierdzeniem, że nią ma sposobu na to, by zmusić Wolkanina do mówienia, ale grozi, że Kirk zostanie poddany torturom, póki nie przyzna się do winy. Spock twierdzi jednak, że Kirk nie działał z rozkazu Floty; jest niestabilny emocjonalnie i rozkazał skierowanie Enterprise przez Romulańską Strefę Neutralną dla własnej chwały. Wrzeszczący z furią Kirk zostaje zabrany do celi. Akt II Romulańska komandor wysyła wiadomość na Enterprise informując, co zaszło. Nakazuje, by załoga podążyła za nią do Romulusa. Montgomery Scott odpowiada, że przyjmuje rozkazy wyłącznie od kapitana Jamesa T. Kirka, causing the slightest of smiles to flicker across Kirk's face. Wkrótce potem Romulanka podejmuje próbę przeciągnięcia Spocka na stronę Romulan, jego "kuzynów". Namawia go, by przejął dowództwo nad Enterprise i towarzyszył jej w drodze powrotnej na Romulus. Jest ciekawa, czemu oficer o jego zdolnościach nigdy nie dostał propozycji objęcia dowództwa. Mówi, że Spock musi mieć własny statek; ale on odpowiada, że to ona potrzebuje jego statku. Komandor przyznaje, że doprowadzenie Enterprise na Romulus byłoby jej wielkim zwycięstwem. Później odwołuje się do jego ludzkiej, – i emocjonalnej – strony. Spock próbuje wejść w zakazany korytarz, ale odnosi się z szacunkiem do uwagi pani komandor, że tylko lojalni Romulanie mogą tam wejść. Tymczasem Kirk zostaje kontuzjowany, gdy próbuje sforsować pole zabezpieczające jego celę na pokładzie romulańskiego statku. McCoy przesyła się na statek, by go zbadać. Mówi pani komandor, że kapitan jest w tej chwili niezdolny do pełnienia służby, co wydaje się być po myśli Spocka. Komandor stwierdza, że Spock jest obecnie dowódcą Enterprise. Dochodzi do starcia między Spockiem i Kirkiem, podczas którego Spock używa wolkańskiego chwytu śmierci. McCoy stwierdza śmierć Kirka. Akt III Kirk zostaje zabrany na pokład Enterprise i zbadany przez McCoya; "wolkański chwyt śmierci" okazuje się być prostą blokadą nerwów. Zostaje odkryte coś jeszcze: Kirk i Spock działali zgodnie z rozkazami Federacji - mieli zdobyć generator kamuflażu. Kirk zostaje chirurgicznie zmieniony w Romulanina. Siostra Chapel i Scotty są dopuszczeni do tajemnicy. Tymczasem romulańska komandor zabiera Spocka na kolację. Spock zauważa, że oferowane mu potrawy są dużo lepsze niż te na Enterprise, co jest poważnym czynnikiem motywacyjnym. Razem pija niebieski napój, a potem pomarańczowy. Kobieta obiecuje, że znajdzie miejsce dla Spocka w Imperium Romulańskim. Mówi mu, że Romulanki, odwrotnie niż Wolkanki, nie są oddane czystej logice i pozbawione emocji. Żąda od niego dowodu miłości: ma wprowadzić kilku Romulan na pokład Enterprise i zabrać statek na Romulus. Spock zgadza się na to, ale prosi, by zaczekali jeszcze godzinę w jej kwaterze. Komandor szepcze mu do ucha swoje imię. Kirk, przebrany w mundur jednego z romulańskich zakładników, przesyła się na pokład ich krążownika. Gdy pani komandor przebiera się w coś powabniejszego, Spock kontaktuje się z Kirkiem i podaje mu lokalizację generatora. Ich transmisja zostaje wykryta przez Romulan. Gdy Spock i pani komandor oddają się miłosnym podchodom, Kirk idzie do zakazanego korytarza. Źródło transmisji zostaje zlokalizowane w kwaterze pani komandor; Spock jest zdemaskowany. Kirk zabiera generator kamuflażu i wraca na Enterprise. Scott bierze urządzenie i podłącza je do deflektorów. Na pokładzie romulańskiego statku pani komandor zwraca się przeciw Spockowi; chce wiedzieć, kim on jest, że zrobił jej coś takiego. Spock odpowiada "Pierwszym oficerem ''Enterprise". Akt IV :"''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5027.4. Komandor Scott ma mniej niż piętnaście minut na zainstalowanie romulańskiego generatora, i włączenie go. Mam nadzieję, że Mr. Spock załatwi nam tyle czasu, ile potrzebujemy." Kirk wraca na mostek w romulańskiej postaci; jakkolwiek jednak wygląda, załoga cieszy się na jego widok. Mówi, że raport o jego śmierci był grubo przesadzony. Komandor odkrywa całą rolę Spocka w intrydze i postanawia, że zostanie on stracony. Spock żąda dwudziestu minut na wygłoszenie oświadczenia, co gwarantuje mu Romulańskie Prawo do Oświadczenia. Zaczyna od tego, że jest winny sabotażu – ale wykonywał jedynie swe obowiązki, ponieważ romulańskie urządzenie jest niebezpieczne dla Federacji. Chekov lokalizuje Spocka przy użyciu sensora nastawionego na wolkańską sygnaturę życiową i programuje transporter, podczas gdy Scotty kończy podłączanie generatora kamuflażu. Kończący swe oświadczenie Spock i zostaje ściągnięty na pokład Enterprise – razem z panią komandor. Znalazłszy się na mostku komandor nakazuje Talowi zniszczenie Enterprise, zmuszając tym samym Kirk, by przygotował się do walki na wypadek, gdyby Scott nie mógł aktywować generatora. Scott dokonuje jednak tej sztuki, i Enterprise ucieka razem z romulańską komandor. Eskortujać ją do kwatery na pokładzie 2, Spock mówi, że żałuje, iż trafiła ona na pokład Enterprise. Wyznaje, że gdy znalazł się na pokładzie jej statku, chodziło mu tylko o generator, ale później to się zmieniło. "Tajemnice wojskowe są najbardziej ulotne ze wszystkich", mówi. "Mam nadzieję, że ja i pani wymieniliśmy między sobą coś bardziej trwałego". Pani komandor i Spock zgadzają się, że to, do czego między nimi doszło, będzie ich sekretem. Pamiętne cytaty "'' Enterprise nie przyjmuje rozkazów, chyba że od kapitana Kirka. A jeśli spróbujecie przejąć lub opanować Enterprise, wysadzimy go, zabierając ze soba tylu sposród was, ilu tylko zdołamy."'' : - Scotty, do Romulan "W porządku, doktorze. Lepiej, żeby było to ważne..." (w ambulatorium) "Dobra, co jest tak ważne, że... kapitanie? ''Kapitanie Kirk?" "''Tak?" "Och, wygląda pan jak diabeł we własnej osobie, ale to bez znaczenia, jak długo pan żyje; co to wszystko znaczy?" "Czy romulańscy zakładnicy wciąż są na pokładzie?" "Są w brygu, sir." "Będę potrzebował ich mundurów." (chichocze) "Aye – z przyjemnością!" : - Scotty i Kirk "Jaka jest obecnie u was forma egzekucji?" : - Spock "To klingoński statek!" : - Scotty, zdziwoniony obecnością klingońskiego statku w Romulańskiej przestrzeni "Nie chodzę na wizyty domowe." : - McCoy "Takie wykręty są niegodne Wolkanina." "Próbuje mnie pani przechytrzyć, pani komandor. To niegodne Romulanina." : - Romulańska komandor i Spock "Komandor, wybaczy mi pani, że będę walczył?" "Oczywiście– to było do przewidzenia." : - Romulański kaptian i Kirk, na pokładzie Enterprise "Więc Mr. Spock nie jest zdrajcą; pan to wiedział i nie...–" "Nie wiedziałem, póki nie przesłałem się na pokład romulańskiego statku; Jim i Spock działali zgodnie z rozkazami Federacji." : - Chapel i McCoy "To był pana wybór." "To był jedyny możliwy wybór; innego by pani nie uszanowała." "To będzie nasz sekret." : - Romulańska kommandor i Spock "To co, przyjdzie pan czy też chce pan iść przez życie, wyglądając jak pański pierwszy oficer?" "Kapitanie, proszę iść. Z jakiegoś powodu one nie prezentują się na ludziach równie estetycznie." : - McCoy i Spock, ponaglając Kirka do usunięcia spiczastych uszu "Miałam na myśli to, że spodziewam się, iż zechce mi pan towarzyszyć podczas kolacji. Mamy wiele do omówienia." "Rzeczywiście." "proszę pozwolić mi– powtórzyć. Dołączy pan do mnie na kolacji?" "Jestem zaszczycony, komandorze. Czy strażnicy też są zaproszeni?" : - Romulańska komandor i Spock "Wojskowe tajemnice są najbardziej ulotne ze wszystkich. Mam nadzieję, że my wymieniliśmy się czymś bardziej trwałym." : - Spock, do pani komandor "Tylko proszę nie wpakować mnie do czegoś masywnego." : - Kirk, do Scottyego przed przesłaniem na statek Romulan Zza kulis Scenariusz * To drugie i ostatnie ukazanie Romulan w TOS. * D.C. Fontana's initial inspiration for this story and its title was the which involved the capture of an American patrol boat, the USS Pueblo (AGER-2), by North Korean forces during the Vietnam War. The incident occurred January 23, 1968, just two months before Fontana completed her first draft story outline. * W orginalnym skrypcie Spock miał całować Romulańską komandor (pierwszy szkic opisuje Spocka "pokrywającego deszczem pocałunków każdy cal kwadratowy ciała pani komandor powyżej ramion") ale oboje, i Nimoy i Linville zgodzili się, że trzeba im czegoś innego niż normalna "ludzka" ekspresja miłosna, i zasugerowali kontakt rąk. Faktem jest, że Nimoy napisał długi list ze skargami do Gene Roddenberryego na temat tego odcinka. W Star Trek Lives, Dorothy Fontana mówi, że próbowała ostrzec Roddenberry'ego przed reakcją fanów, gdy Spock wyjdzie poza schemat charakteru postaci. Nalegała, mówiąc, że Nimoy miał rację, że kontakt tej pary powinien zawierać elementy "obcej seksualności, ale nie ludzkich namiętności". Nawet z przerobionym przez Nimoya i Linville kontaktem za pomocą samych gestów rąk Fontana został zasypany listami od fanów. Wiedząc już o pon farr i wierząc, że to znaczy, iż Wolkani mogą uprawiać seks tylko raz na siedem lat (pomysł Teda Sturgeona), skarżyli się, że ta scena wszystko psuje. Całe lata później Fontana włączył scenę seksu do książki Vulcan's Glory, wyjaśniając, że pon farr jest tylko cyklem płodności , ale Wolkanie mogą uprawiać seks w każdym czasie. * W pierwszym szkicu Fontany, datowanym na June|1968, jest jasno powiedziane, że to Romulanie wymyślili niewykrywalną wersje kamuflażu. W tej werssji obaj, Kirk i McCoy, zostali ucharakteryzowani na Romulan.. * Kirk komentuje wiadomość o swojej śmierci jako mocno przesadzoną, czyniąc aluzję do Mark Twaina. Jean-Luc Picard czyni tę samą uwagę w Samaritan Snare and w 8. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Joanne Linville jako Romulańska komandor Udział biorą * Jack Donner jako Tal * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * George Takei jako Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Majel Barrett jako Chapel * Richard Compton jako Oficer techniczny * Robert Gentile jako Technik * Mike Howden jako Romulański strażnik * Gordon Coffey jako Romulański żołnierz Niewymienieni * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie de:Die unsichtbare Falle en:The Enterprise Incident (episode) es:The Enterprise Incident fr:The Enterprise Incident (épisode) it:Incidente all'Enterprise (episodio) ja:透明宇宙船（エピソード） nl:The Enterprise Incident Kategoria:Odcinki TOS